role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Prometheus
Prometheus is a criminal specializing in enhanced gadgetry and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality A dark reflection of Batman, Prometheus was raised by criminals who were gunned down by policemen right in front of him. Dedicating his life to destroying the law, Prometheus traveled the world and trained in the ways of murder. Clad in an armored suit that maximizes his natural skills, he is a master assassin whose physical and mental abilities rival Batman's own. Currently active as a costumed criminal, Prometheus possesses a pathological need to kill enforcers of the law, whether police officers, vigilantes, or super heroes. He also has a tendency to overestimate himself in battle, sometimes often. History Backstory Prometheus was the son of two loving, hippie criminals who traveled across the United States with him. They committed indiscriminate murders and thefts, often of a brutal nature (similar perhaps to the infamous criminal couple Bonnie and Clyde). Eventually, they were cornered and forced the police to gun them down in front of their son, whose hair turned white from the shock. That night, he swore an oath to "annihilate the forces of justice." Debut: Venom vs. Prometheus Prometheus first appeared in RP where he busted out prison and landed at San Francicso, where he then began to wreak havoc. However then the police came in. Not wanting to deal with them again, Prometheus then fled the scene, heading into a dark area in order to avoid getting caught. Instead however he met up with Venom instead. Prometheus fired his wrist gauntlets at Venom, but that only ticked him off, and then Venom slammed him against a brick wall, then a garbage can. Prometheus then fought him off some more, to which he then set Venom on fire with one of his darts, where he gained the upperhand. Prometheus then created some explosions in front of Venom's area, intent in engulfing him in the blast. After that, Prometheus then hurled some grenades at Venom, forcing Venom to go underground for the time. Prometheus continued to scan and search for Venom, until then Venom came out from the underground and grabbed Prometheus, then breaking his back, defeating him. Prometheus was then out cold, but still alive; where he was left to be arrested once again. Poison Professional Prometheus then fought off both LobsterMask and MoleMask (chiefly off-screen) in where he was seen finally being defeated and then sent flying aways by LobsterMask. However Prometheus ended up being the least of the Shadowbloods's problems... Superquick Prometheus reappeared at San Franscisco where he saw Godspeed causing some mayhem. With him down on his luck and needing some assistance, Prometheus then went up to Godspeed and offered to be of some assistance. Godspeed demanded to see him in action first before accepting him, so then Prometheus used his Phospherous Darts and his Energized Nightstick to level a small portion of the city, which impressed Godspeed. The two villains then were approached by PteraMask however, who then proceeded to fight the two. Prometheus assisted Godspeed in combat hurling his explosives against PteraMask and her area, creating some explosions. Godspeed then proceeded to wail down on PteraMask, then pinning her against a building wall and would have done more damage to her had Savitar not shown up. PteraMask then fought off Prometheus some more for the rest of the fight. Prometheus fired mini-rockets towards PteraMask, creating several explosions around her. PteraMask and Prometheus then fought each other some more, with Prometheus using his nightstick to destroy some buildings, causing them to fall near around PteraMask. PteraMask then fought Prometheus by delivering a few blows against him, then finally using Ptera Hurricane and Ptera Cyclone to defeat him. Prometheus then retreated, going along with Godspeed into the portal, heading off with him. Abilities & Weapons *'Genius-Level Intellect' *'Peak Physical & Mental Conditioning: '''Even without his suit, Prometheus still possesses great physical strength, as well as physical fitness. He has studied many martial arts, and has trained himself to a mental peak as well as a physical peak. *'Gifted Inventor:' Prometheus invented objects such as the Computerized Helmet and Nightstick. *'Expert Marksman:' He has the amazing ability to use almost any common object, such as CDs and pencils, with deadly accuracy making it more dangerous than many metahumans. *'Weapon Master''' *'Multi-Lingual:' He is able to speak English, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Portuguese and knows Sign-Language. *'Body Armor:' The costume is made of a lightweight and durable material, which is intertwined with synaptic relays to increase his formidable fighting prowess and covered with microscopic nanobites to affect the opponent's brain. The armor is fireproof and can withstand a direct hit from Superman. *'Computerized Helmet:' Is connected to his brain and central nervous system. **'Download Capabilities:' Able to download any kind of information into his brain and download movements, mannerisms, and fighting styles into his central nervous system. He has been able to download the Watchtower's schematics onto a CD and from there download them straight into his brain which allows him to automatically know where everything is in the Watchtower. Has been able to download a CD into his central nervous system that contains 30 of the World's Best Martial Arts Masters, one of them being Batman's fighting style. **'Hypnosis:' By flickering the lights at a rate of 10 cycles per second, he can induce hypnosis. **'Neural Chaff:' Given off by the helmet, neural chaff disorganizes thought processes. It interferes with brain electricity. It is like giving thoughts the "Flu." Exclusively used against heroes like Green Lantern who needs to concentrate to use his ring. **'Short-Term Memory:' Enhances his short-term memory **'Pain Killers:' His helmet releases endorphins to take care of any pain he feels. *'Chameleon Device:' Prometheus used the device to pass by Captain Marvel and infiltrate the Justice League satellite, the device allows him to imitate the voice and facial mannerisms of a person. *'Energized Nightstick' **'Reprogram Computer Systems:' Program electronic equipment when in physical contact. **'High Hit-Impact:' Able to destroy boulders and anvils with a single light strike. *'Wrist Gauntlets:' fires and/or launches different kinds of ammo and artillery. **'Phospherous Dart:' catches opponents on fire **'Molecular Toxins Dart:' attacks morphoplastic nervous system. It gives complete spastic paralysis. The victim doesn't have any control over their physical structure. It stops his molecules from forming polymer chains. This effect turns the victim into a puddle and can last about an hour. Used against opponents with malleable bodies like Plastic Man and Martian Manhunter. **'Mini-Rockets' **'Grenades' **'Special Bullets:' Made by Vulcan capable of causing serious injury, even to Martians and Kryptonians. Trivia * Prior to his intro, Gallibon considered using his Arrow counterpart. When that take of Prometheus will appear is unknown. * Prometheus was originally used by GyaosKing485. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Assassin Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)